


Just A Bit Weird

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun the ever helpful best friend tells him, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, It’s literally just Jongdae being a dense piece of fuck, Jongdae just a being a dense piece of fuck, M/M, Mpreg, Xiumin hiding it because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Xiumin was acting weirdHe had been acting weird for the past two months and Jongdae can’t quite understand why.





	Just A Bit Weird

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to do a heck lot of research for this one because I wanted shits to actually be accurate but you can see some parts I made my own rules to hope you like it

Xiumin was acting weird.

Jongdae watched his boyfriend scurry off once again for the nth time that week, disappearing as he took a blanket with him. The fox hybrid was at lost as what the cat hybrid had been doing the entire week. Every time he had tried to approach his boyfriend the feline hybrid was too busy.

"Minnie?" he asked softly, fluffy tail flicking lazily behind him. Xiumin's ears perked up at his call, beautiful shaped eyes setting their attention on him. Without saying anything the smaller man ran towards him, tackling him into the bed and nuzzling his nose against his neck.

They rolled around for a while, pressing sweet kisses on each other's necks and lips. Finally they stopped, Jongdae on top of the cat hybrid, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again. Jongdae let him, tail swishing side to side pleasingly.

"Hey there," he pulled back, hovering over Xiumin who smiled back at him so sweetly Jongdae couldn't stop himself from stealing another kiss from him. They stayed like that for another long time, lips moving together in practiced motion they had perfected over the years.

Xiumin sighed against Jongdae's mouth, eyes lids half dragged down while his other hand played around with Jongdae's fox ears, occasionally tugging his hair. He could hear the small happy swishing sound of Jongdae's tail moving side to side.

Out of nowhere Jongdae found himself thrown off, Xiumin running out of the room once again. He stood there on his back, wondering what the hell had he done wrong for his boyfriend to keep avoiding him.

Well not avoiding per se, but more of being too busy doing something that Jongdae had yet to know what. He sighed, standing up from their bed. Even before that week Xiumin had been acting strange, always double checking things around him and being more clingy.

Normally Jongdae wouldn't mind, he loved it when Xiumin was affectionate. But even for Jongdae, Xiumin was being too affectionate. A strange action causing Jongdae to ask his boyfriend many times if something was wrong.

All he ever received was Xiumin wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him towards their bed, a discreet smile overtaking his lips as he whispered on his ear, "Everything's fine.". But by then Jongdae would be too busy pleasuring the beauty in his arms.

He would often find himself catching Xiumin talking to himself really softly, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. Telling himself that he should let Xiumin do whatever he wanted in his alone time Jongdae didn't bring it up.

That however didn't meant he dismissed the way Xiumin would always be really careful around everything. The food he ate, the bed they slept in, how people touched him. He would avoid hugs from family and even their friends, letting Jongdae be the only one that touched him.

Every time they had sex instead of demanding for Jongdae to be rough like they would often be, it was always vanilla, soft and gentle. When Jongdae would try to speed up Xiumin would flip them over and slow down, rolling his hips in a way that Jongdae couldn't find himself telling him to stop.

Xiumin for the past two months stopped doing any sort of force, never straining himself to lift anything heavier than a tub of ice cream. He even stopped going to the gym, his abdominal muscles going all soft way too fast.

Jongdae was concerned but when he tried to bring it up Xiumin would tell him that he was worrying for nothing. He would even say that he was actually feeling better. Jongdae wouldn't say more after that, not wanting to push it if Xiumin was not conformable.

Besides his behavior, his physical appearance had changed a bit. His usual chubby cheeks seemed more full, muscles he worked over for years on his arms and stomach had turned soft and thighs seemed fuller. His skin seemed to have a glow no matter the time of the day.

"Min, Chanyeol called me for last finishing touches in the new song." Jongdae announced, words echoing in their house. He paused, watching as Xiumin ran out of the, guest room? He had a fluffy blanket in his arms, a pillow underneath it.

Jongdae could see a hoodie of his hidden under the pillow and couldn't help but remember of his hoodie he had been looking a week ago that had somehow gotten lost. Xiumin was crazy organized, things didn't just get lost in their house.

"Xiu isn't that my hoodie I told you I was looking for last week?" he called out, reaching towards the piece of clothing. Xiumin's eyes widen, backing away. Jongdae immediately stopped when he saw Xiumin's actions.

"Oh yeah," Jongdae saw him gripping it tighter, "I was using it.". He could see the way Xiumin shuffled to hide the hoodie, hugging it closer to his chest. He frowned, now that he thought about it, a lot of his hoodies and shirts were nowhere to be found.

"You should've told me, I thought I had lost it." Jongdae made no more intentions of trying to grab it when he saw his boyfriend hug the cloths he had in his hands protectively. Xiumin mumbled something before running to him and kissing his cheek.

"Xiu," Jongdae mumbled, running his hand down Xiumin's back, the smaller man purring at his actions. "I'm worried, it's something wrong? You’ve been acting weird these last few weeks. You know you can tell me anything right?" his words received no answers, instead all Xiumin did was snuggle closer to him.

A few kisses were pressed against his lips, each one of them making Jongdae get lost deeper in their trap. After some time Jongdae pulled back reluctantly, a small whimper from Xiumin made him kiss him one last time.

"Min I really have to go now." he mumbled in between kisses that made Xiumin pout. Finding the control to really pull back Jongdae turned his head, shaking his head when his boyfriend tugged his shirt for another one.

"No Xiu, I have to go." he said with a sigh. With a grumble Xiumin nodded and kissed his cheek, running off towards the guest room once again without looking back. Jongdae opened the door and shivered when the cold air hit his skin.

He jogged towards his car, shivering each time a breeze would pass by. As soon as he entered his car he started the engine, turning on the warm air to full blast. Just when he backed the car and started driving Jongdae realized,

Xiumin had taken his hoodie once again.  
____

"He's acting so weirdly Baek," Jongdae complained, his face against the table, "he's gone half of the time, refuses to leave the house, and get this,". His complains made the puppy hybrid sigh because he had heard this for the past two months repeatedly.

"I didn't pay attention to it before but all my shirts and hoodies have disappeared." Jongdae raised his head, running a hand through his hair. "All our blankets, pillows, sheets, they're gone." he frowned, not noticing the way Baekhyun froze.

"I see him with them all the time and I didn't think about it much but when I was looking for my hoodie last week I couldn't find it, and that's weird because you know how much of an organized person Xiu is." Jongdae could remember seeing Xiumin always with some sort of cloth in his hand.

Too busy explaining all of his boyfriend's weird behavior Jongdae missed the way Baekhyun's mouth dropped open. He missed the way Baekhyun's eyes avoided his and his hand started tapping nervously against the table in a quick rhythm.

"He won't let anybody other than me near him and-"

That was the last straw.

"Have you consider the option that he might be nesting!"

Jongdae shut his mouth instantly. The fox hybrid's eyes were wide open in shock, body stiff with surprise at the accusation of his friend. Nesting was a big accusation you could give one, when one starts nesting it only means one thing.

"B-baekhyun do you realize what the hell you're saying!" Jongdae ignored the stutter, too shocked at the possibility of it being true. Nesting only meant one thing, and that one thing was a young.

"Think about it Jongdae, all of _your_ things that have _your_ scent disappear! Your bedsheets that have _both_ of your scents, all the soft blankets that have _both_ of your scents! He doesn't let himself be touched by anybody other than you!" Baekhyun pointed it out anxiously.

"He's gone all the time and when he isn't he's all over you! Hasn't he stopped doing anything that might put him, or _maybe_ the _young_ in danger? Think about it!" 

"He hasn't shown any signs-" 

Baekhyun cut him with with a look of disbelief, "Holy fuck Jongdae! Did you learn anything is biology!" he shrieked. "Most of us don't fucking show!" his scream made a few people look over to them with judging looks.

Jongdae shrunk at both the shrieks of his best friend and the looks of the people around him. He hissed at Baekhyun to shut the hell up and sit down, which the latter reluctantly did with a glare.

"He couldn't be without telling me Baekhyun," Jongdae chewed the inner side of his lip, "I probably would've picked up a different scent if he was.". But even as he said this he started doubting himself, pieces slowly coming together.

"Really?" Baekhyun looked doubtful, "You're be too busy being love sick to notice anything around you. If Xiumin would've had a slightly different scent you probably wouldn't have picked it up. Especially if it smells like a combination of both of you.".

Jongdae opened his mouth to protest but he closed it later, cheeks heating up a little. Ok so maybe Baekhyun had a point about him always being distracted fawning over his boyfriend to really pay attention to anything else. But that didn't meant he would dismiss if a different scent was on Xiumin.

Would he?

Xiumin was an expert in distracting him. He knew how to make him weak in the knees, shift his attention with few actions. The cat hybrid knew all he had to do was kiss him long enough for him to get lost, touch him in places that would make him lose his mind.

"Ok so maybe-" Jongdae bit his lip, looking down at the table. Baekhyun gave him that smug smirk your best friend does when he knows he's right and has just proved you wrong. You know, the one you love doing to someone else but hate it being thrown back at you.

"But Baek this is serious, he wouldn't just do that without telling me. This is a completely different chapter in our lives he wouldn’t just spring on me last minute." Jongdae narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun who lost the smirk and turned serious, something rare for the puppy hybrid. 

"Cats are secretive as fuck Jongdae. My friend Xinha is a part cheetah and one day turned to her girlfriend with two cubs in her arms out of nowhere. She didn't tell her girlfriend until after she had given birth," Baekhyun frowned, "it's an instinct for them to protect their cubs until after the birth and even then they are reluctant to let anybody other than their partner near them.".

"But Min wouldn't do that..." Jongdae trailed off, thinking back of their early dating years where Xiumin wouldn't tell him he had gone into heat until he had been half way through the six days. The only way he had found out was because he had gone into his house and the smell hit him when he entered his room.

"Yes he would and you know that. Apart from being half cat Xiumin-hyung is independent. He likes to do things by himself and with the advantage of not physically showing he would hide it." Jongdae stayed quiet, wondering if Baekhyun was right.

"If I'm right and he is nesting then you don't have long Jongdae to confront him about it. Cats nest a few weeks before giving birth and they're only pregnant for 2 months." Jongdae didn't want to jump to conclusions but he was really freaking out over here. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father at the moment.

"Baekhyun you're freaking me out here," Jongdae admitted, eyes wide and leg nervously bouncing. "Let's pretend you're right and that Xiu has been nesting these past 3 weeks. Then that would mean they would be due any day this week." his mouth felt dry.

"3 weeks! Holy shit Jongdae, he could be right now!" 

Jongdae jumped at Baekhyun's scream, almost falling off the chair and cursing when he bumped his knee against the table. His ears burned with embarrassment as he told Baekhyun to sit down and quit screaming.

"Go to him Jongdae! Go right now! If my hunch it's right then you could be missing it!" Baekhyun slapped the back of his head, forcing him out of the chair. Stumbling on unsteady feet Jongdae was thrown out of the cafe and into the street, his car in front of him.  
____

Jongdae opened the door of his house, his sensitive nose immediately picking up a faint scent. He frowned, walking towards their bedroom. But no, the scent wasn't from there. He sniffed the air, following the faint odor that led him towards Xiumin's studio where his boyfriend usually did his work.

The faint scent of metallic was stronger there, along with a few more new scents that smelled a bit familiar but he didn't quite recognize. The closer he got there the more he realized that the metallic scent was blood and his heart sped up.

He shifted to fox form and ran towards Xiumin's studio, pushing the door open with his snout. His mouth dropped when he saw all his missing hoodies littered all over the blanket covered floor. The room was dark, no source of light coming from anywhere except the hallway that barely even light up the entrance.

He sniffed again, the mingled scents reeling from the corner where a medium cat bed was from when Xiumin was too lazy to go to their room and just slept in his studio in his cat form.

Slowly and quietly he walked towards the bed and his heart started pounding faster upon seeing his boyfriend's small black cat form. He froze when he saw Xiumin stand up, foreignly familiar scents hitting his nose.

He let out a small gentle growl, soft and unsure as if asking if it was okay to for him to come forward. Xiumin didn't answer but did walk tiredly towards him, rubbing his head on his neck and purring softly, tail flicking lazily behind him.

Jongdae nuzzled him back, rubbing his head against Xiumin's, licking his fur and returning the purring. Slowly Xiumin returned his actions before looking at him with the same beautiful colored shaped eyes that had made Jongdae fall for him so long ago.

He meowed and tugged his head towards the pile of clothes and soft blankets that smelled like him and Jongdae but also faintly like those other scents Jongdae didn't recognize. Xiumin meowed again and walked towards the pile.

Jongdae followed behind him cautiously, putting one paw in front of the other softly and craned his neck to look at the pile that turned out to have a dipped spot in the middle. Xiumin returned back to where he had been before and meowed at him before looking down at the three babies that were sleeping peacefully.

Two kittens and one fox cub

Jongdae looked back at Xiumin with surprised eyes, releasing a purring like sound. He tilted his head as a confirmation that he could touch them. Xiumin nodded and continued to lick each one of them, the two kittens curling up towards him, the fox cub in between them.

He gently pressed his nose against them, the small little ones moving towards him as if they knew who he was. Of course they knew him, they were surrounded by his scent and from what he could tell, Xiumin had accustomed them for the entire two months.

He shifted back to human form, eyes glistening with tears that he couldn't hold for more than a second of two before they rolled down. He directed his hand towards Xiumin's small head, gently rubbing his head and down to his neck.

"Xiu, you-" he choked in his own tears, "this-this is amazing.". Xiumin leaned into his hand, purring at him with eyes closed. He carefully touched the kitten nearest him, the one that had his snow white fur. 

Xiumin was watched him, not to make sure he wouldn't hurt them, but with love and care as Jongdae picked them up for the first time. He smiled at him, rubbing his head on his lap. Once Jongdae put them down he got up and stepped away from them.

Jongdae watched Xiumin carefully shift into his human form, making sure he was far enough not to hurt their new kittens and cub. Upon Xiumin finishing his transformation Jongdae carefully crawled towards him and pulled him in.

"Xiu," he buried his face in his neck, "you did this," he whispered in disbelief. "They're ours, they're mine," he kissed him, again and again, various times. He didn't let Xiumin speak and he crowded him with kisses full of affection.

"Well obviously," Xiumin leaned back, smile exhausted, "unless I cheated and last time I checked I didn't so they're clearly yours.". Jongdae chuckled, eyes still shiny with love and the tears that still glistened in them.

He laid him down gently against their soft blankets, tenderly pressing him into the ground as he kissed him. Their movements were slow, tired from Xiumin's part and overwhelmed from Jongdae. They just kissed for a while, welcoming each other back and doing their best to get back from their lost time.

"I love you, so much," Jongdae whispered against his lips, "you don't know just how much and this,". He disconnected their lips slightly to look at their new kittens and cub. "God you're amazing." he kissed his neck, pampering his entire face with kisses.

"Mhmm," Xiumin moaned slightly, hands tangled in his ashy blond hair and tugging it. He directed Jongdae's head towards his lips, enjoying the way their lips melted against each other so naturally.

"Xiu,"

"Hmm?"

"Your parents are gonna kill me." 

Xiumin froze, suddenly remembering the promise Jongdae had given his parents about marrying him first before giving them any grand-cubs. His eyes widen, he hadn't thought about that.

"Fuck."  
_____

"Would you mind explaining me what the hell is this Kim Jongdae?" Xiumin's mother impatiently tapped her foot against the floor, eye twitching in an annoyed manner and tail swishing angrily behind her.

Jongdae coughed, avoiding her gaze and shrinking before Xiumin's father's glare. He knew he fucked up real bad getting their son pregnant before marrying him after he had promised them to do it correctly years prior.

He really had planned to get married to Xiumin first, he had even asked for his hand the year before. He always made sure they were in their pills whenever their heat cycle came up and was always cautious. He really had tried his best. 

But he still somehow fucked up.

"Mom-" Xiumin tried to interrupt but he really couldn't do much when he was stuck watching the kids who had just learned how to shift after a month of being born. When Jongdae and him had first seen Siwoo, their middle fox cub shift into human form they had freaked out (beings first time parents) and called their parents.

Daehyun the eldest followed after Siwoo and later Hyunki, the youngest white kitten followed after his brothers. From then in they would randomly shift out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of both Xiumin and Jongdae.

And now here they were, being scolded (Jongdae actually being the one) by both sets of parents who kept nagging the poor man because 'he hadn't followed up to his promise and had lied to them'.

"I thought I raised you better than this, such disgrace to our family! To you who broke the promise you made!" Jongdae's mother scowled angrily at her son, fox ears twitching on her head. She narrowed her eyes at her son who looked down at the floor, a small pout on his pretty shaped lips.

"Mom~" Jongdae whined, wincing when his father joined in the scolding. His fox ears were pressed flat against his head, looking like a kid being scolded (which he was) despite already being a grown adult and a father now.

"Don't 'mom' me young man," she waved her hand, "the least you could've done was at least marry him before getting him pregnant. You promised not only his parents but us too that you would be responsible for when you would create a family with him.".

Jongdae nodded, still pouting and looking exactly like he did many years ago back when he was a kid. The rant of both Xiumin's parents and his slowly started to develop into mindless 'blah blah blahs' that his brain muted.

"Holy shit Jongdae your sons are cats!" Baekhyun always knew how to make an entrance.

Jongdae's ears (literally) perked up at the sound of his best friend's voice and attention directed towards him. He rolled his eyes at the way Baekhyun entered, instead sighed because he was already used it.

"Of course they are you fool. Has your brain forgotten Xiumin is half cat or something?" he refrained himself from cursing because one, both his and Xiumin's parents were there and two, he had a feeling Xiumin would not be happy for their sons' first words to be curse words.

"Not that you idiot! Look!" Baekhyun pointed at their eyes. "They have Xiumin's eyes which totally scream cat shape a mile away and your lips. They're literally cats even when not in cat form!" Baekhyun continued on to point to their lips.

Jongdae looked at Daehyun, Siwoo and Hyunki who he just noticed they all had his pretty kitten shaped lips, Xiumin's cat like eyes and small cute nose. Everyone crowded around the three and murmured agreements to Baekhyun's words.

"Huh, you're right, I didn't even notice." he mused under his breath, reaching out to caress their small faces one by one. They all leaned in towards his touch, snuggling closer to Xiumin who rolled his eyes at his statement.

"They're so cute I wanna touch them!" Baekhyun proceed to be his loud and expressive self, showing almost uncapped restrain. But he managed to not reach out to hug the little ones, knowing nobody outside the parents were allowed to touch the new babies for the first two months.

(A/N: I know it's not actually a rule but hey, I like making new weird rules)

It had something to do with letting them get used to their parents' scents first and letting their young memories remember them. After the two months other people were allowed to touch the youngs seeing it was around that age they started recognizing their parents' scents.

Jongdae picked up Siwoo, the most adventurous of the triplets and kissed Xiumin's lips in the process. He mumbled a small 'love you' before showing everyone his cub who made a yelping like sound before quieting down and snuggling into his arms.

Everyone crowded around him but made no movements to try and hold him. (Baekhyun was restrained by his boyfriend; Chanyeol who had his arms wrapped around him, but it was clear even he was struggling with the overexcited puppy).

Jongdae put Siwoo back with Xiumin, shuffling all the guests out of the room with the excuse that Xiumin needed to rest and that the babies must sleep. With reluctant huffs their parents agreed, telling him that he was still not off the hook.

Jongdae nodded and shooed them out, closing (slamming) the door the second everyone was out of their house. The minute they were he released a relieved sound, startled when he heard a chuckle.

"'Xiumin needs his rest'," the mocking voice of his boyfriend pulled his attention, "you really couldn't come up with something better Dae?". Xiumin was leaned up against the wall that led to the hallways, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, walking towards him and pulling him closer by his hips. He rubbed his nose against his neck, placing small kisses on his throat and finally reaching his goal seconds later.

"Mhmm, I just wanted them gone," he mumbled against Xiumin's lips. He heard a small chuckle, muffled by their kisses that kept coming and coming. They blindly stumbled towards their couch, Jongdae landing on top of Xiumin.

"That's not nice." Xiumin nibbled on Jongdae's lips, sucking on them every once in a while. Jongdae's excuse was lost to his lips and nibbles, all trailing off when they were obviously too occupied on each other.

"Right, when it's your next one?" Jongdae flipped them around, greatful they had bought a big couch. He let Xiumin straddle his waist, hands wondering to the inside of his polo shirt.

"Two weeks." 

Jongdae groaned low in his throat when Xiumin grind down on him, hands trailing down to his hips and gripping them tightly. He buckled his hips, smirking when he heard a gasp from his boyfriend who returned the favor with a breathless moan.

"Great, I can't get your pregnant then." with a last chuckle he brought their lips together

**Author's Note:**

> I literally finished writing this at 2 AM and it’s now 6:38 AM. If you’re wondering why I’m awake so early it’s because it’s Monday and it’s a school day, yay...I hate school.


End file.
